Bodan no Kokoro
by xstrawberrysugar
Summary: An Ouran/BTS au where the Ouran boys are a bit older and in an internationally famous Japanese boyband. Told sometimes from the pov of my OC & sometimes from the pov of the boys. No idea where this is going but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my story! I know I know, I have an unfinished story already that I haven't updated in months. I may get back to it eventually but for now, I've started something new! This is kind of an au, because I'm a huge BTS fan, and I see a lot of parallels between them and the Ouran boys. You don't have to be a BTS fan to understand the story though and if you are, please don't take this seriously it's just for fun and to heal my heart a bit because it's been over a month since I saw them in concert & miss the boys a lot. I also have no idea the direction this story is going to take, I'm trying something new and just letting whatever happens, happen. They're all older in this, and Haruhi is a boy. I'll explain more at the end, grab some popcorn & enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran & am not affiliated with BTS or BigHit in any way other than being the biggest ARMY fan. How sad for me. :(

 **Rating:** T for now. But that may change later, I really don't know.

* * *

It was a typical day for me, nothing new, nothing special. I sighed as I unlocked the front door of my apartment, making my way sluggishly up the stairs and tossing my bag aside towards the couch but missing by an inch and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. I groaned, sure that the eyeshadow palette in there would be broken now. But, I guess that's what I get for being careless. At any rate, I was too drained to even bother checking on it. If it was broken now, it would also be broken tomorrow and I could worry about it then.

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and threw myself onto the couch this time, pulling my phone out of my pocket. The tiniest smile formed at the corner of my lips, despite all I'd dealt with during the day, as I caught a glimpse of my phone background or rather, the person in that background. He always managed to bring a smile to my face, that is when I wasn't crying over the fact that I'd never meet him in my life anyway.

Who was this person? Hitachiin Kaoru, one of seven members in the Japanese boyband Bodan No Kokoro more commonly known as BNK internationally. Not that many people here in Scotland bothered to know much about them anyway, even though they were very quickly gaining worldwide popularity. Anytime I brought them up to my friends or family they just dismissed me for the most part, unwilling to give anything foreign to them a chance. Not to mention how often I was told I was "too old" to still be fangirling over boys who would still be way out of my league, even if they weren't famous. At twenty six years old, I suppose they all expected me to be turning my mind towards more "realistic" passions - such as completing my psychology degree which was taking me much longer than it should have, and finding a nice, boring average man to settle down and have children with - rather than chasing some celebrity fantasy.

I let all the air in my lungs out in one big breath, clenching strands of my badly cut and styled hair in my fist. I frowned at the ends, letting it fall from my hands somewhat frustrated at myself. In a fit of bored rage a few days ago I had chopped my mid-back length blonde hair up to my shoulders and had attempted to dye it blue but it had turned an ugly shade of what I thought resembled puke green instead. I really would have to get on fixing that, but I couldn't find it in me to care enough at the moment.

Anyway, back to what really matters - BNK. I closed my eyes for a second, sinking into the couch and raising the volume on my AirPods as I scrolled through my music library to find what I was looking for, what I _needed_ \- one of Hitachiin Hikaru's solo songs entitled Ecstasy. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking - "But Trinity, I thought you liked the one called Kaoru". Okay yes, Kaoru is usually who I keep as my phone background and is also who I consider my bias (favorite member of the band) but all of the boys mean something special to me and help me with everyday life struggles in various ways. Hikaru's voice for example can always cheer me up no matter what I've gone through during the day. And today, I had gone through a lot, though that wasn't surprising seeing how every day seems to be some new trial I had to overcome. But, we won't get into that just yet.

I raised the volume again and grabbed hold of a nearby pillow, squeezing the life out of it in pointless hopes that maybe if I squeezed hard enough when I opened my eyes it would be one of the men of my dreams rather than just fabric and feathers. I was slowly starting to drift off into a half sleep, half daydream blissful state but my phone buzzed and made a loud ping noise, ruining the moment. I groaned, wondering who I had to be angry with for ruining the only good part of my day but my eyes widened when I saw the notification and I scrambled to unlock my phone. BNK was currently live on their fan app called Dream on which I may or may not have a fan account with over ten thousand followers.

I opened the app as fast as I could, fully awake now and focused on nothing but my need to see what was going on. Especially considering that they were currently on their world tour and in Europe right now, so they were a lot closer to me than normally. I let out a sigh of relief when the live video finally loaded and I realized I hadn't missed anything and sat up straight, ready but not ready at the same time to hear what they had to say.

" _Konichiwa to all our HEART family! I D. Mon and and we are BNK!" D. Mon_ , whose real name was Ootori Kyoya and was the leader of the group, turned the phone slightly to show all the other members behind him and I couldn't help the horrible squeal that came out of my mouth when the camera panned to Kaoru who was doing a cute little wave with both of his hands. Kyoya turned the camera again to show the Eiffel Tower behind them and I screamed, grateful for once that I lived alone (though mildly concerned about my neighbors, I'm sure they were used to this by now). They were in Paris! That was so close, at least compared to Japan.

Before I knew what was going on, someone else had snatched the phone from Kyoya and I saw his annoyed glare for a split second before the camera refocused onto Suoh Tamaki, the always dramatic and most popular member who was the main visual of the group and had a huge grin on his face as per usual, _"KONICHIWA~! I am internationally gorgeous KING!"_ Tamaki blew a kiss quickly before the phone was stolen again.

This time it had been grabbed by Haninozuka Mitsukuni - the smallest and cutest and yet most savage member. Because of his cute appearance and charm, added to the fact that he was the most dangerous member at the same time and also surprisingly one of the rappers, he was also very popular and I couldn't help but smile as I watched the chat flood with emojis and other fans screaming in all caps about their precious Honey-Senpai. _"I'm Mochi and you mean more to me than all the cake in the world!"_ Mitsukuni had just enough time to show off his hand - on which he had huge diamond rings one on each finger spelling out the word Mochi - before the next member took the phone.

The classically handsome, strong and sometimes quiet but eternally optimistic Morinozuka Takashi was next and at first he seemed somber but he quickly blessed us with his blindingly bright smile. _"Hello, I am M-Wish. You wish for me, and I wish to meet each one of you."_ He flung his arm casually over Mitsukuni who smiled and leaned comfortably against him and I screamed again, sincerely hoping my neighbors weren't questioning my sanity enough to call the mental ward on me by now. But Takuni (Takashi + Mitsukuni) was my OTP ship in the group and I was completely convinced that they were in love, even though they had never publicly admitted to anything. They were just so cute together!

Next up was Fujioka Haruhi, who didn't grab the phone but waited politely for Takashi to hand it to him instead. Haruhi was definitely the calmest and sweetest member, who all the others adored but he also sometimes got a lot of hate from the fans for "getting in the way" of their ships. _"Konichiwa, I am Haruhi!"_ Simple and to the point, as to be expected but he gave us a bright smile, his cheeks reaching his eyes in the cute way they always did. And now, there was only two members left and I swear I felt my heart stop when Hikaru flung his arms around Haruhi hugging him from behind and grinning into the camera. Haruhi glanced up at him, shaking his head with a small smile and handing him the phone.

Hikaru held the phone with one hand and gave a big wave with the other while his twin Kaoru rested an arm on his shoulder, his face only half in the frame, _"Hitachiin Hikaru here but you can call me Hika~!"_ He tilted the phone slightly so that Kaoru was now fully in the frame and as the latter gave a big grin and brought his fingers up in a peace sign over one of his eyes and winked I swear I stopped breathing, _"We are HikaKao and I am Z!"_ These two were well aware of the fans shipping them despite how strange it was and really did like to play up the fan service as much as they could. They swung their arms around each other's shoulders as Kaoru continued while making a little heart at the camera with his fingers, _"I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow."_

My breath hitched again and my heart beat faster as I imagined him saying those words to me alone. He really did have such a poetic, deep soul. Thankfully for the sake of my sanity - though how much of that really remained was questionable - Kyoya grabbed the phone back from the troublesome twins. _"We're here live in Paris for one very important reason,"_ Kyoya paused, smirking at the camera as he made it look like he was reading some of the comments that were flooding in but really I knew he was just trying to torture us with the suspense. I couldn't help myself, I knew my comment would never be noticed but I typed in quickly anyway **h0lyTrinitea: just TELL US you DEMON! D:**

Kyoya's eyes moved quickly over the comments and within seconds of me posting, he started laughing that very rare, very beautiful laugh of his. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but wonder, was it my comment he saw? I suppose I'd never really know but at least something had gotten his attention _"Nice username."_ He said, with another small laugh, but didn't tell us who he was referring to because of course, he wanted us to suffer. _"But okay, we're here to let you know after our week long break from the tour ends, we'll be doing a fan meet right here in Paris on Saturday before we head to our next stop in Berlin. Tickets are free but there's a limited amount. They'll be released at midnight, we'll leave a link on our page once we end the live. Good luck, we hope to meet you soon."_

I expected the live to end right then and there but Hikaru quickly grabbed the phone before Kyoya could log off and put the camera really close to his face, giving us a big smirk, _"Let the Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_ A loud chorus of "really Hikaru" and groaning could be heard from the other members for a split second before Hikaru hit end and the screen went black. Honestly, I don't think I had even fully processed what had just happened. They were having a fan meet? Next week? In PARIS? And it was FREE? I mean of course there was no way I'd be one of those lucky enough to get tickets plus last minute flights if I did get them weren't exactly cheap but I had to at least try right? One thing I knew for sure though, Hikaru was right, the rush for these tickets, plus all those HEARTS in one place that close to the boys? It really was about to be the Hunger Games, BNK edition.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay! So first off, the ages of members are going to be a bit off, I know. I aged up the Ouran boys a bit, but I kept their age differences rather than using BTS members ages. Also, please don't expect any characters to be entirely cannon. They are each a fusion of their Ouran character's personality plus whichever BTS member they're based on's personality. Though I did match them up with who I personally see as most similar. Now, in case Trin's guide kind of confused you, or you just want more info here's your official BNK guide -

Bodan no Kokoro or "Bulletproof Hearts" aka BNK as Bangtan Sonyeondan or "Bulletproof Boyscouts" aka BTS

Kyoya Ootori aka D. Mon (23) as Kim Namjoon aka RM

Suoh Tamaki aka King (23) as Kim Seokjin aka Jin

Haninozuka Mitsukuni aka Mochi (24) as Min Yoongi aka Suga

Morinozuka Takashi aka M-Wish (24) as Jung Hoseok aka J-Hope

Fujioka Haruhi aka Haruhi (21) as Park Jimin aka Jimin

Hitachiin Kaoru aka Z (21) as Kim Taehyung aka V

Hitachiin Hikaru aka Hika (21) as Jeon Jungkook aka Kookie

HEARTS as ARMY

Dream app as a Vlive/Twitter combo

The song Ecstasy mentioned is based off Kookie's solo song Euphoria btw

(Ps. Ik little mochi is one of ARMY's nicknames for Jimin, but I thought it suited Honey well. Suga would've worked for Honey too but I didn't wanna copy an actual stage name lol. It's just a nickname so shhh.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hiii~! It's been a couple weeks but I'm back with new motivation thanks to fancams! This chapter is going to be a bit different because I want to tell it from the perspective of the boys so it will be told from Hikaru's pov. Trinity will not be in it but she'll be back soon (hopefully with a better hair color). I think I'm going to continue switching back & forth like this, between Trin & the boys & maybe a couple other OCs as well depending on my mood. Like I said, I'm kinda just having fun with this & letting it happen however it wants to.

 **Disclaimer:** This chapter's disclaimer is brought to you by my bank account, here to let you know that I am too broke to be the owner of Ouran or have any affiliation with BTS or BigHit.

During Kyoya's entire speech, I had slowly been inching my way out from underneath Kaoru's arm, ignoring the confused look he was giving me and making my way closer to Kyoya. As soon as he finished up, I knew I had about two point five seconds to snatch the phone from him before he ended the live so I wanted to be ready. I was positive he would make me regret it later, but since when did that ever stop me? "Good luck, we hope to meet you soon." The second that last syllable left his mouth, I shot my hand out as quickly as I could and grabbed the phone from him before he had time to react.

Zooming the camera in close to my face, I gave my best 'I know how badly you want me and I'm going to make you suffer' smirk to the few hundred thousand fans watching us through their phones, "Let the Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The second I finished I quickly ended the live, immediately bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, barely even aware of Kyoya ripping the phone out of my hands before I crouched down to the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore - I was hilarious.

"I don't claim him, and want zero blame for his antics." I heard Kaoru say with a deep sigh and I paused in my laughter to look up at him with wide eyes and a big pout on my lips.

"My heart has been shattered. By my own brother too. That hurts Kao." But of course he wasn't buying it. He just rolled his eyes at me and tousled up my light brown hair a bit before giving my shoulder a stronger than necessary shove causing me to topple over onto the pavement. "So hurtful..." I muttered but we exchanged a small smile nonetheless. A hand soon appeared in front of my face and I glanced up to see Takashi standing over me, attempting to hide the small smile that had formed on his lips. My smirk returned and I winked at him - at least someone appreciated my humor - grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up off the ground.

I brushed the dust and gravel off my red and black knitted sweater, glancing back over at Kaoru briefly and sticking my tongue out at him but he ignored me in favor of tangling his hands up absentmindedly into Mitsukuni's faded lilac hair that looked almost white now since he had neglected to keep up with it. Shrugging it off I fished a lollipop out of my jeans pocket and popped it into my mouth before being met by Kyoya's glare.

"Hikaru..." he began sternly and I smiled at him sheepishly, twirling a few longer strands of hair that had fallen into my eyes around my fingers. This softened his face a bit and he sighed, shaking his head, "You need to be more careful with the things you say now. This isn't four years ago when we were just starting out and our only fans were the girls who used to visit us at Host Club. I'm not saying don't be yourself, but keep in mind that your words and actions have consequences. I'm already concerned for our fan's safety at this event, I don't need you provoking them and encouraging them with your charms to compete over you."

I swirled the lollipop around in my mouth, removing it partially to let it stick out of the corner for a second before taking it out completely and winking at Kyoya. "You think I'm charming?" I raised one eyebrow and gave a small grin, before replacing my lollipop. You would think I knew better than to test fate, but I liked playing with fire. Besides, I was bored.

Kyoya gave another deep sigh and snatched my lollipop right out of my mouth, holding it hostage while I pouted at him. "Hikaru, this is serious. Imagine if, for example, a few of the fans take your words seriously and get into a fight this weekend and one of them gets seriously injured, would you still be laughing then?"

My expression dropped and I thought on this for a second. Well, now I just felt bad. I'll admit, I liked the idea of girls - and maybe even boys too - competing for my affections, but of course I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not over me. "I didn't mean any harm..." I mumbled under my breath softly, glancing down at the ground and studying the little pattern on my black shoes.

I felt my head being lifted up and Kyoya gave me a small smile of understanding, "I know. Of course I know that. Just be cautious of what you say from now on, okay?" I nodded, and he stuck my lollipop back into my mouth, ruffling up my hair much in the same way Kaoru had done earlier. "We need to do something about this hair too, it's a mess. All of us, we need new styles before this fanmeet."

Those words got Kaoru's attention and I could practically feel his energy brighten considerably as he held up a few strands of Mitsukuni's hair that he was still playing with to show off, "If you didn't say it, I was about to. Honey seriously needs to learn how to keep up with his hair color." He glanced over at me then, giving me the once over with his eyes "And I'm sick of matching with him. Please, can we just do different colors for once?"

Ouch. I hadn't expected him to say that, and I certainly hadn't expected it to hurt in the way it did. It was just hair, so why did my heart clench in my chest at his words? I guess it must have been the way he made it sound like it was completely distasteful to look like me. I liked matching with Kaoru, we had dyed our hair plenty of times since we started this group, but no matter what we still always matched each other. I let my eyes meet his, trying to figure out where his mind was but he just looked back at me blankly so I looked away quickly, focusing on the ground once again and letting the sugar from my lollipop ease my stress.

I wanted to question him but, now wasn't the time. Besides, Mitsukuni beat me to it. Previously, he had been resting his back against Kaoru's much larger chest with one of Kaoru's arm's draped around his shoulders and the other tangled up in his hair but now he had shrugged his arm off and turned to face him, his eyes darkening into a glare. "Call me Honey one more time and I'll brand your cheek with these rings." The bored, calm tone to his voice made him that much scarier and even though he obviously wasn't serious, I could still see Kaoru visibly shudder and hold his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Sorry, sorry! I was feeling soft and sentimental that's all." He gave Mitsukuni a cute boxy smile and ran a hand anxiously through his own brown locks that were only slightly darker than my own. But Mitsukuni didn't have a chance to respond before Tamaki interrupted.

"You can't possibly mean me as well? My blonde hair is my _trademark_ and the fans will be absolutely devastated if my gorgeous looks are tarnished by a hair color unworthy of my beauty." Forget the fans, Tamaki looked completely devastated himself, and I rolled my eyes trying to hold back laughter as he dropped to his knees in front of Kyoya and held his hand. I swear it looked like he was about to propose or something. "Please... have mercy on my glorious golden locks."

I couldn't contain myself anymore at that point and I lost it, and collapsed into a fit of laughter again along with Takashi who had given up on trying to hold it back anymore. I tried to calm myself down but one glance up at Takashi and we both broke down again, holding onto each other for support as Kyoya shook Tamaki's hand off his own. "Stand up, you look ridiculous and people are starting to stare." Tamaki pouted but stood anyway, playing with his hair nervously. "We _all_ need a new look. Especially you. Every single one of us has dyed our hair multiple times to keep the fans from getting bored except for you. I've let you get away with it this long, but the time has finally come."

"But think about the _fans!_ What if they don't like me anymore? What if they disown me? What if..." he paused, taking in a deep breath and shaking his head furiously, "no, no I can't even think it let alone say it aloud. It hurts too much."

Kyoya rolled his eyes but placed a hand on each of Tamaki's shoulders, looking him in the eyes "Please stop causing a scene, this is so unnecessary. You're dying your hair, and that's that. The fans will be thrilled that you've finally done something different." He thought for a minute, letting out a small sigh as if he didn't want to say what he was about to, "Besides, you could never _not_ be handsome."

Tamaki teared up at that and pushed Kyoya's hands off his shoulders so that he could throw his arms around our leaders neck in a tight embrace "I have been touched by your words and because of that, and that alone, I will sacrifice my beautiful golden hair for your cause."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing again as Kyoya sighed but reluctantly hugged Tamaki back the tiniest of smiles barely visible on his lips, "Good, I will call the stylists now and have them meet us at our hotel." He patted Tamaki on the back before shoving him away and taking out his phone, "Let's go, people are starting to recognize us and I'm not in the mood to get mobbed. Think about what colors you want, I'm sure I'll regret this later, but I'm going to let you all choose for yourselves this time."

My eyes widened and I shot my fist up into the air, unable to control my excitement or the big toothy grin that spread across my face, "Yes! Let's get it!" Though mildly concerned that I probably wouldn't get a chance to talk with Kaoru about why he didn't want to match anymore before we dyed our hair and it was too late, I was happy I would finally be able to choose for myself. So, I decided I'd just give him a hard time about it after. At least maybe now, the fans would stop overlooking me for him if I could make myself stand out more. I guess this could be a good thing after all.

 **Author's Note:** That's all for now, but I'll be back with more soon. Not sure what to tell you to expect because idk myself yet but, leave me some comments & let me know who's perspective you want to see next and how you think I'm doing with the boys, I'd love the feedback!


End file.
